


Witcher and Bard

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: The IronStrange den [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bard!Tony, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, IronStrange, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of corpses, Pre-Slash, Short, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Witcher AU, Witcher!Stephen, this is also basically geralt!stephen and jaskier!tony, this is me just dipping my toe in the waters of a witcher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Are you alright?”Stephen simply grunted. “It’ll scar, like always.”“And I’ll have to hear you bitch about it for the next-”Tony didn’t get to finish his sentence. Stephen cut him off by pressing his lips to Tony’s own, in a chaste kiss that left the bard breathless.“Take me back to the inn, bard.”-OR-The Witcher IronStrange au no one asked for.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The IronStrange den [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1094685
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Witcher and Bard

Blood. It was everywhere, staining his clothes, splattered onto his lute and, worst of all, it coated the hair of the witcher amongst it all.

What a chaotic scene it was, too; the bodies of monsters and men alike surrounding the small space where Stephen stood, breathing heavily, sword in one hand, the other clutching his side in visible pain.

It took all Tony had in him to not immediately rush over to his side. He knew better; Stephen would much prefer to stumble away from the blood and gore, to keep Tony completely out of it.

Not that he was really out of it at all, Tony mused as he glanced down at his bloodstained garments. He never truly was. He knew that later, he would surely be cleaning the blood from Stephen’s hair and tending to his wound in a bathtub in some inn, like always.

Maybe he’d even write a hit song about it. About this battle. 

Stephen was moving, now. Slowly turning, his eyes catching Tony’s own.

The bard had been travelling with Stephen for a long time, yet he could never quite shake that unsettling feeling whenever he saw the witcher’s eyes completely blacked out. He knew it was so Stephen could better see his opponents in the darkening sky, but it still freaked him out a little.

Tony almost let out an audible sigh as Stephen blinked and his eyes returned to normal. The witcher’s gaze stayed steadily locked on Tony’s face as he stumbled away from the scene, from the blood and the corpses.

Stephen half-collapsed against Tony when he tripped on the cobbled path, and the bard did his best to catch the taller man. Helping right him, Tony cupped the man’s face in concern before he could realise what he was doing.

“Are you alright?”

Stephen simply grunted. “It’ll scar, like always.”

“And I’ll have to hear you bitch about it for the next-”   
  


Tony didn’t get to finish his sentence. Stephen cut him off by pressing his lips to Tony’s own, in a chaste kiss that left the bard breathless.

“Take me back to the inn, bard.”

Tony didn’t begin to let himself think about the kiss, or what it could mean. Instead, he gave the witcher a smile.

“Of course. Would you like some ale with that too, Your Majesty?”

All this did was earn Tony a light slap to the back of the head, which made him laugh. He’d worry about the kiss and it’s meaning later- for now, he had Stephen, who didn’t seem in danger of dying anytime soon. And right now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, I'm simply dipping my toe in the waters right now. There's a high chance I'll dive right into this au at some point.


End file.
